Hope is still there
by animesempaigirl
Summary: Arisa Uotani has run away from her friends and family. But why?After 15 years has gone by, Uotani decides to tell her friends the cold, hard truth.But it will be harder then said. How will they react? UPDATE FINALLY. [CH 4 IS UP]
1. The accidental encounter and serect 1

Hope is still there.

* * *

Summary: Arisa Uotani has run away from her friends and family. But why?

After 15 years has gone by, Uotani decides to tell her friends the cold, hard truth.

But it will be harder then said. How will they react? Is there hope still? Will they reject her?

I don't own Uotani, Hanajima, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc. But I love them all

* * *

/text/ - Character's inner voice

(Text) – My notes to you

* * *

Chapter 1: The accidental encounter and first secret.

A good-look man was walking down a road. Many people stopped to that a good look at him. Who can blame them?

He was a good-looking guy with bright orange hair. He was tall, athletic-looking and according to the girls, cool and still single. But he was too busying thinking to even notice the girls looking at him. His mind was traveling to a different time. To be exact, 15 years ago.

* * *

_Flashback: Tohru ran inside the room in which Yuki was reading a book and Kyo was watching TV. "Sohma-kun! Kyo-kun! Something terrible has happen!" Kyo looked at her with disbelief and Yuki stared at her concerned face. "What is wrong, Honda-san?" "Yeah. What's the matter?" Tohru started to say something but she suddenly fainted. "TOHRU-KUN?" "HONDA-SAN?" _

_Yuki and Kyo ran forward to see if Tohru was okay. She had already landed on the soft floor so she was carefully placed on the sofa. Yuki looked at her face. "I wonder what was so terribly that it made her faint." _

_Kyo snorted. "Probably something about not finding the right ingredients for dinner." Yuki glared at him. "Don't even joke about that." "OH, what are you going to do about it?" _

_The doorbell rang while Yuki and Kyo were sneering at each other. "Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" Shigure was yelling from his room. He was working on his new novel and very busy (which is a surprise really.) "Can one of you guys get it? It's Saki-san!" _

_Yuki sighed and walked out of the room. Kyo snorted and sat on the ground, watching Tohru sleeping. /I wonder if…/ Yuki walked in with a gothic, sad girl. Saki Hanajima always dressed in dark clothes but her face was usually expressionless. But today her face was different. It was…sad. Yuki was concerned about this terrible thing that made Tohru faint and thought that the thing topic is making Hanajima cry. "Hana-chan, what happened today?" Hanajima started to cry and fell apart. "Ran…away…left…without…a trace." Kyo was shocked at Hana's sudden breakdown. This wasn't the Hana-chan he knew. Kyo grabbed her shoulders and shook her quickly. "What! What happened? Who ran away?" Yuki was sitting by Tohru and was very concerned. "Kyo. If you keep it up, Hana-san will faint, too." Kyo grinded his teeth but he knew Yuki was right. "You're right." Kyo released Hanajima and sat in front of her. She continued to cry but she told them what Tohru and she found out. "Uo-chan left without a trace. She disappeared with grace. She left nothing but a note saying 'I am leaving. Don't following me. And don't worry about me. I will see you again. I promise.' Here dad rushed over to us today and handed the note to us. Then he just ran away from us." Hanajima stopped crying. She felted waves of shock, confusion, sadness, and loneliness. Yuki was the first to recover from his thoughts. _

"_Why? Why did she run away? When she was a sophomore? So, what do we do? Wait? We can't just wait! We have to find her!" Kyo looked at Yuki and nodded. "Yes. We'll search day and night. We'll search forever. Either way, we must find her. FIND HER!" End of flashback.

* * *

_

/We never found her. We eventually gave up. / Kyo was now 30 years old and today was officially 15 years after her disappearance. /Feh! Why am I still thinking about this? I said like I am regretting myself. I might as well have my memory suppressed years ago. Besides, I should be glad that Akito-san let me have the day as a break from that horrible place. /

Kyo was on his way to Yuki's new house. /Everyone is the Zodiac are married. Everyone but me, at least. Hiro-kun and Kisa-kun, Hatsuharu-kun with Rin-san, Ayame-san with Mine-san, Hatori-san with the great Mayuko-san, Ritsu-san with Mii-san, Kureno-san with Sakura-san, and Yuki-kun with Tohru-kun. Yuki-kun is lucky to have Akito-san let him live out of the main house and marry Tohru-kun. Even Shishou got married with Hanajima-san. Why me? My life is such a disaster. I thought Akito-san would die by now but no. It just happens to be that he is alive. /

WHAM! Kyo was knocked to the down. Kyo flipped back on his feet with grace and kicked the figure. "Who the hell are you and why did you knock into me?" The stranger dodged it with ease and laughed. "Whoa, old man! I have never seen old people like you move like me!" The voice sounded so familiar that Kyo stood straight up and examined his attacker. "OLD? I tell you what, I am not old and…Yankee!" The orange-haired girl laughed. "You sound like a friend of mine, only he is in high school in America." The girl was good-looking with long, orange hair. She has red eyes, tall, and she had a slight accent in her Japanese. "Is that you Uotani?" She heard that and strike a karate pose. "How do you know my last name? I just met you and now you know my last name?" Kyo stepped towards her with confidence. "Because you are the splitting image of Arisa Uotani. How I am suppose to believe that you are not her? The only difference is your hair color and your eye color." The teen started to get pissed. "Okay, that does it!" The teen started to run towards Kyo and he was ready but somebody pulled on her shirt and she fell on her face.

BAM! "You're stupid sometimes, you know that?" /Huh/ Kyo looked at the stranger and was shocked at who it was. The teen groaned. "Okaa-san that hurt." The teen got up and faced her. "That old man knows my last name. And I was pissed at how he knew me of all of a sudden." "Era? He, who?" The Yankee's mom looked at Kyo and widens her eyes. "Carrot top?" Kyo replied. "Yankee?" Arisa Uotani was standing in front of Kyo. She is exactly the way she was 15 years ago except more mature looking, if you could believe that. "Is that really you, Kyo?" Kyo nodded. She turned towards her daughter. "Katoru, catch me." "Huh?" Arisa fainted and Katoru gasped and caught her with lightning reflexes. Kyo staggered forward. "Uotani!" Katoru looked at Kyo. "You! Help me get her into the car." Kyo nodded. "Here, I'll drive her to her friends' house." Katoru was confused. "Aren't you her friend, too?" Kyo looked away. "Yeah, but…" /I have no home. I can thank Akito for that. /

Kyo started to drive with out speaking to her anymore. /This kid is starting to scare me. Memories are starting to flood back. / Kyo stopped the car in front of a beautiful, 2 story home. "Kyo-kun! Welcome!" Kyo looked at a beautiful woman running out of the house with an apron on. "Hi, Tohru-kun." A young girl was running out of the house, too. "Kyo-sama! You're back!" Yumi Sohma was Yuki's and Tohru's child. She is 12 years old; she had Yuki's eyes and Tohru's hair. She is a very good fighter, cooker, and gardener. She is the middle school student council president and she is also a straight a student like Yuki was back then. Yuki followed her. He too looks handsome as ever. He still has his purple eyes and good looks. (Just imagine him older…Impossible. I think he will look the same.)

"What took so long, Kyo?" "I ran into an old friend." Yuki and Tohru were confused because all of his friends are their friends, too. Kyo stepped out of the car and whispered something to both Yuki and Tohru. Yuki's eyes widen with realization and nodded. Tohru's eyes, too, widen but with relief and happiness. "She is here? Oh, wow! It has been so long!" As Katoru stepped out of the car, carrying her mom, Yuki offered to help her. "Here, I will carry Uo-chan inside for you." Katoru looked at the handsome guy and blushed. "Thanks." Tohru saw the fainted Uotani and ran to Uotani's side all worried. "Is she alright? Had did she faint? Do we need to call Hatori-san?"

Kyo shook his head. "No, don't call him. She fainted when she saw me. After 15 years, why did she come back all of a sudden?" Yumi ran inside to get blankets for Uotani. Yuki looked at Kyo. /I bet that…/ Katoru was wondering about the same thing. /Why did Okaa-san make us go on a trip to Japan? It does make some memories some back. / Ignored that thought, Katoru ran to Tohru. "Is she alright?" She watched Yuki gently lay her down on the sofa while Yumi placed a pillow behind her head and laying a blanket on her. "Hai. She will be fine."

Kyo ignored the group and walked outside to the back porch and sat down. Katoru asked if Tohru was her Okaa-san's friend in high school. Tohru nodded. "Yes. She was my best friend in high school, you know. You look like her except…" Katoru nodded and Yuki looked at her. /Like Kyo…/ Tohru knew where this was going. She decided that this was a matter for Yuki and Kyo only so she kept quiet. "Everyone says that my hair is a weird color and my eyes are abnormal. I was violent, too. They say I am cursed. I didn't believe for one minute!" Katoru looked at Tohru, Yuki, and Yumi. "But I was cursed! I discovered it after my 5th birthday"

Yuki's eyes widen while Tohru decided to usher Yumi to her room for a nap. Yumi agreed without hesitation and left the living room. /Also usually, my parents don't believe that I am old enough to listen to adult stuff. Hello, I know where this is going. I feel her pain. I am in the same situation. /

Kyo heard her say those words, walked in, and sat down. "Cursed? How do you know? Are you sure that you are not assuming things?" She glared at him and nodded. "Yeah. Here let me show you." Tohru was confused. "Show us? How?" Katoru sighed and hugged Kyo. Kyo went "Gak!" while both Yuki and Tohru gasped. And Kyo closed his eyes, waiting for a great POOF! But he didn't transform. Katoru backed away.

"Hmm, that is weird. Usually, something strange happens." Yuki was curious. "What strange thing?" Kyo was angry. "You can of given me a heart attack, woman!" Kyo held his hand over his heart like it was about to burst. Tohru calmed Kyo down. Yuki was getting an idea of this thing that she was talking about. "Katoru." "Hai?" Yuki took a deep breathe and sighed. Kyo and Tohru can tell that this is a big, difficult question.

Yuki at Katoru directly in the eye. "Are you cursed with the Cat spirit?" Katoru widen her eyes. She removed her glaze and looked down. Kyo was shocked to see the answer and Tohru was too. "Hai. I am cursed with the zodiac animal, the vengeful cat spirit."


	2. That time and the second serect

Hope is still there.

Uotani returns back to Japan but what is the reason. Soon she reveals what the real reason why she ran away to America. But the pieces of the puzzle doesn't fit still. A stanger visits them after Kyo leaves. How does he get involved in this puzzle to make it even more confusing?

/Text/ - Chracter's thoughts

(Text) - Author's note

**"Text"** - Speaking in English

Chapter 2: That time and the second serect.

* * *

Kyo thought that this was all a dream. "Can somebody punch me for a second?" Yuki gave him a hard punch, which caused Kyo to fly across thr room. Tohru (who is quite a karate master now) grabbed Kyo's leg to stop him form crashing through the wall. "What was that for?" "You asked for it. Anyway, Katoru-san. Do you have any ideas how you got this curse?" Katoru shooked her head. "Okaa-san just told me one day. She said, "Don't get hugged by a boy and don't get tired and weak." I did that for years but I wanted to know why." Kyo sat down. "Why did you guys come to Japan?" "I don't know. All I know about is that this place is where I was born. But I heard that we moved to America right after I was born." Everyone was surprised at what she said. Tohru started to say something when Arisa started to wake up. "W-where am I?" "Uo-chan!" Thoru ran to her and hugged her. "Tohru-kun! How did I get here?" (Yuki) "Kyo brought you here to our house." "Kyo?" Arisa looked at Kyo. "Now the Yankee remembers." Arisa sat up so fast that it almost knock Torhu off the couch. "Sorry, Tohru-kun." Katoru walked over to her mom. "What is the matter, Okaa-san." Arisa shooked her head and sat back down. "I think you guys should know." Yuki was confused. "Know what?" "Why I ran away 15 years ago." "Okaa-san. I thought we moved awawy. Not runaway." Arisa patted Katoru. "No. I think you have the right to know, too." (Arisa starts to tellt he reason as a flashback.)

_Flashback_

_Uotani is rushing home witha newborn in a cradle. It was only 1 week since it was born and Arisa still has the strength to run to her apartment. When she arrived, she was trying to pack a bag with clothes, baby stuff, and money. "Come on! I am going to be late!" The baby slept through her shouts. "Shot! I don't have enough money!" Arisa grabbed the baby carrier and her bag. She sprinted to the door and opened it. She almost bumped into a man. "Oh, sorry. I am in a hurry. "Then may I be of any assist?" "Kureno!" Kureno Sohma smiled that she realized his face. "I had a feeling that you would do this." "YOu know?" The baby started to cry. Kureno noticed it and grabbed Uotani's bag. "Let me help. You just got out of labor a week ago. I'll drive you to the airport." Arisa thanked him and placed the baby in the car. As Kureno drove, they talked about what happened oner the last several months. "So the father of this newborn is unknown about everything?" Arisa nodded. "Yes. He was too drunk to remember what happened that night." "Whoa. Aren't you under the age of drinking?" Arisa ignored him. She started to count up fow much money she needed. "I need...$100 for the flight and everything...$10 for taxi..so about $200 dollars. Can you lend some?" "Some? Do you even know who the father is?" "I have an idea. But I don't get how I ended up at my apartment that night. Ah, we're here!" Kureno parked the car and helped Arisa into the airport. After they brought her ticket, they wited for the plane. "So will you come back ever?" "I guess. I need to finish high school school first. And then I will have to earn enough money. About the ime my little one is 15, then I'll come back." "Have you named it yet?" "No. I'm stuck on that idea. I want a good name for the baby. I mean a baby born about 2 months before it is actually due is a miracle." "Two months? How about...Katoru?" "I like that. Promise me that you won't tell a soul of where I am?" "Promise" The plane arrived and passengers started to walk into the plane. "Well, looks like this is a goo-bye." "Yeah." Kureno placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled and leaned in. He leaned in, too, and kissed her. They stood there for 10 seconds but it seemed like forever. "Don't forget to come back." "And don't forget about me and the baby." The baby opened her eyes and gigled. Kureno looked at the baby. She looked at him for a long time, almost trying to remember him. Kureno kissed her on the forehead. "Bye bey, little Katoru-hime." The baby waved at him as Uotani walked towards the plane. just as she was about to disappear into the plane, she turned around and waved at Kureno while crying.End of Flashback._

(Readers. She left out the part that Kureno helped and all." "So, there." All eyes were wide and jaws were touching the ground. "Okaa-san, I am amazed that you had the strength to even run after 1 week in labor." Kyo was still shocked. "Hold it! So are you saying that Kantoru can be..." Tohru nodded. "Yeah. Is Katoru-san really Kyo's daughter too?"

Yuki stood up before Arisa can say anything. "Wha?" YUki walked in his bedroom upstairs. (Kyo) "No way." Arisa nodded. "Way. I have no other ideas! Hello! She has your eyes and hair! And she was born 2 months before she was expected."

"Okaa-san. Calm down. We still need a place to stay?" "Ah, can I bunk with you until I find a place to stya, Tohru-kun?" "sure. It will be an honor. I have to tell Hana-chan!" "Hana is still here? Where?" "She lives with her husband." "Ha! She got married. With who? Kyo turned red. "My father." "What? Sat that again." "My...fater. She's my stepmom."

Arisa started to laugh so hard she fell off the couch. "New...Stepmom of...carrot top!" "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! I mean she is an okay mom and Shishou is happy so I am happ for him." Arisa sighed. She walked up to him and hugged him. "GAK!" Kyo turned into a cat. "I know it. If you turn into a cat and Katoru turns into a cat, too, then she is you daughter and you're the father. She even wears the same kind of bracelet like you!" The orange cat walked up to Katoru.

"So you're lke me, Katoru?" She nodded. "I will be honored to call you as my dad. Is that okay?" POOF! Kyo turned back but she didn't freak out about the fact he is naked. She simply closed her eyes and gave him his pants.

Tohru decided to leave them alone and walked into her bedroom, finding Yuki sitting on the bed looking ar photos. "Yuki-kun?" "Look at this photos, Thoru-kun. These are pictures of us when we were still in high school."

There was photo of tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, Uo, Haru, and Momiji enjoying a lunch together. Hana and Uo smiling in one picture, Yuki and Kyo being competitive in basketball, Tohru, Hana, and Uo smiling, and more. Then there was a picture of Tohru and Hana only with a bit of space next to tohru after Uotani disappeared.

Tohru pointed to a special picture. "Look! It's our wedding day! You looked so handsome in your tux." Yuki blushed at his suit. He wore a white jacket with black dress pants. Next to him was the beautiful Tohru. She wore a strapless wedding gown with white gloves and a veil. "You look so stunning, too." "Oh, Stop."

Yuki reached oner and kissed her. It was a 10 second kiss. Yuki tried his hardest not to hug Tohru. They break apart adn yuki laid his head onto her lap. She stroked his hair. "So, Uotani-san has a child. Kyo's child." "They look sweet together. Besides, Kyo-kun can finally be happy with Uo-chan." "But will Akito-san allow it?"

"If we weren't allowed to get married, then no. I am just surprised that there is another." "But does Uotani-san know about the Sohma curse? Or does she only think it is a curse on her child and Kyo.?" "I think we should help her, through. She has been raising this child for 15 years alone. Maybe we can help her and teach her a few things."

Yuki sat up, trying not to fall off. "By things do you mean...?" Torhu nodded. Yuki nodded and stood up. "I am going to see Yumi-hime. You should get our spare bedroom ready for Uotani-san and Katoru-san." "Hai!" Yuki walked down the hall while Tohru went downstairs to the spare bedroom.

(Yumi's bedroom)

Click, click, click. Yumi was browsing on the interent. She clicked on a picture of an American Model . "Hmph. Got it." Knock, knock. Yumi turned the screen off the computer. "Come on in!" Yuki walked in and st down on her purple bed. "Yumi-hime. We will be allowing Okaa-san's friend to stay with us for a time being." "Really? So will Kyo-sama stay here too?" "That baka neko can't because of Akito-san. Now you know the rules for Kyo." Yumi started to fidget. "What is it, YUmi-hime.?" "Um, you know about Katoru-san being the cat, too? Doesn't that situation sound similiar to ours?" "Of course. Now don't go blurting out about yourself or the Sohma family curse. I hace a feeling that she doesn't know. Okay, Yumi-hime." "Yes." JUst as Yuki was about to leave Yumi told him what she found out. "**Daddy**. (She loves to say daddy in english.)" "Hai?" "Look. I found this." Yuki looked at the picture. "Thank you, hime. Can you find out more?" "Hai!" "I hope this helps."

Tohru finished setting the guest room. "Uo-chan! Your room is ready!" Arisa and Katoru walked in with their luggage. "Wow. You do make a good housewife. Hehe." Torhu blushed madly and went frantic. "A-ah! N-no!" Kyo walked in and sat on one of the beds. "Torhu has been a housewife for years. Besides I need to go home." Uotani blinked. It never occured to her that Kyo had a home. "Where do you live, Kyo-kun?" This was the first time Uotani called him that. "Err...at the Sohma main house. Why?" "Oh, nothing. Thought I can meet Haru and Momiji again. What do you think? Maybe Shigure-san, too?"

"Ah! That is a good idea, Uo-chan! I'll arrange them to meet you here. Wait! I'll make some phone calls!" As soos as Tohru, Kyo chuckled. "Torhu-kun hasn't changed much. Except that she kicks butt." Katoru laughed. "You're kidding. Tohru-san doing karate?" "Look. Go ask rat boy for yourselves. I got to go."

"Wait! How are you getting home? By foot?" Kyo grinned. "Yeah! I always do that. It's like my workout routine. See ya." Before Kyo went out of the door, he leaned down and gave Arisa a quick kiss. "You have grown more mature and I bet you cracked 6 feet." He blushed and ran out the door. "See you later, too, Katoru."

Yuki walked in. "Can I help you ladies with anything?" Arisa was still red from the kiss. "Uh...sure. When is dinner cause I am starving." "Okaa-san. You shouldn't be rude." "Oh, right. Sorry, Prince Yuki." Yuki smiled. "I havn't heard that name in a long time. I'll call you when dinner is cooked."

Uotani started to put her clothes in the closet. **"Katoru. Can you keep a promise for me?"** Katoru nodded while putting their toothbrushes, towels, shampoo, and stuff in the bathroom. **"Sure. What okaa-san?" **

**"Don't tell them about my career." "Wha?" "And pretend I work at a coffee shop. That use to be my job here in Japan." "Hey, mom." "Yes." "If you were born here, then why do you like more american than anyone here? Even if grandfather has black hair." "Well I guess someone in my family had blond hair and passed it on to me. By it is not your grandmother." **

Katoru sat down on a bed. **"So, I got to meet my father and a friend of okaa-san's. What else will happen? I mean we are moving here right?"** Arisa sat next to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. **"Of course. We will move here and I can continue my real career here." "What? Working at a coffee shop?"**

Arisa hit her on the head playfully. **"No. The other career. And besides, you might get to meet every Sohma I met. Big family." "Really? It's almost like all the mysteries are solved here in Japan." **

Yumi walked in the room. **"My dad wants to tell you that dinner is ready." **Both Uotanis were surprised that Yumi can speak English. **"Whoa! You can speak English?" "Yes. I even know about you." "What do you mean by that?" **Yumi whispered in Arisa's ear. Arisa's eyes widen and she stared at the young Sohma.

**"How did you find out?" "Duh. Thanks to the interent. I promise to not tell everyone esle." **They walked into the kitchen and saw several beautifully cooked dishes. Tohru smiled at the group. "Yumi-hime! Uo-chan and Katoru-san can sit over there. Yumi, dear. Can you get your father?" "Hai." Arisa smiled at the dishes.

"Tohru-kun. Your cooking ceases to amaze me." Katoru nodded. "You are probably better than most of the chefs in America." Tohru blushed. "Thank you. Please, enjoy your meals." Yuki walked in and sat down. "Is America really big, Uotani-san?" Arisa nodded. "Hai. I like it there. There are lot of blonds there. I enjoy it there."

Tohru: "So, do you have a nice high school, Katoru-san?"

Katoru: "Yes. My school is the top school in acedemics and I am the caption of the Karate team and the Archery team."

Yuki: "Archery? Wow, you must have alot of hand/eye coordination."

Arisa: "Hai. She is the best. She is also the best singer there is in America."

Yumi: "Really? Who is your favorite singer or band in America?"

Katoru: "Well, I don't havea favorite, but right now, **Kelly Clarkson** is the best."

Yumi: "Ah! Finally someone who knows her. Did you watch the season of **American Idol** when she won?"

(Well the two teens continue to talk about singers, and adults were catching up.)

Yuki: "So, how did you earn money in America, Uotani-san?"

Arisa: "Oh, I worked at a coffee shop. How about you and Tohru-kun?"

Tohru: "Yuki-kun went to college while I stayed home, taking care of Yumi."

DING DONG! The doorbell rang out. Yumi stood up. "I will get it!"

Everyone became silent. They all were trying to hear who it was. "Do you want to see my dad, uncle?" "Ah, yes."

Yumi walked in with the stranger. Arisa realized the person and screamed.

* * *

Yeah, I know. The end was tacky but I want you guys to necome curious of who that was and what career Arisa persued in America. I like the idea of Katoru being a archerist, singer, and an awesome karate captain. She is so my type is girl. I meant that in a good way. Well, please send in those reviews. And if you want, I will read your own stories that you have typed up and review back to you. That is what I would do. Thanks! -Animesempaigirl 


	3. Confused emotionally and mentally

Hope is still there.

Uotani returns back to Japan but what is the reason. Soon she reveals what the real reason why she ran away to America. But the pieces of the puzzle don't fit still. A stranger visits them after Kyo leaves. How does he get involved in this puzzle to make it even more confusing?

"Text" – Character's dialogue

'Text' - Character's thoughts

(Text) - Author's note

**"Text"** - Speaking in English

Chapter 3: Confused emotionally and mentally

Arisa screamed and stood up really fasting while pointing her finger at the uncle of Yumi who has entered. "SOHMA KURENO!" Kureno looked at Arisa and had the same reaction but in a calmer way. "Arisa!" She got mad and punched him violently. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME, DOBE!" Yuki, Yumi, and Tohru caught Kureno before he could crash into the wall.

Tohru sighed a relief. "At least the house isn't damaged." Yumi nodded. "Okaa-san is really good at karate now." Yuki grinned and helped Kureno to his feet. "Kureno-san, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He mumbled something about needing karate lessons. "Yeah, I'm alright." Katoru looked at Kureno with curiosity and he did the same back. "Are you Katoru by any chance?" She went red and bowed. "Please to meet you, Kureno-san." Tohru and Yuki smiled at this little reunion with Uo and Kureno. Tohru gasped. "I forgot to buy something at the store!"

Yuki gasped with her and Yumi did the same. "Really? We need to go now!" Yumi ran towards the door and shouted, "I'll start the car! Otou-san should get Okaa-san's purse." Yuki nodded and ran off. Tohru looked at Katoru, Arisa, and Kureno. "Gomen nasai. We will be back in 15 minutes." Before Kureno, Arisa, and Katoru can say anything, the mistresses and lord of the house ran off to the store. Arisa sighed and smiled. "Ano…gomen nasai about the punch. You know Katoru, my 15-year-old daughter." Kureno laughed and held his hand out for Arisa.

"I think you should remember me." Uo smiled and took his hand and gave him a hug. "Kureno." "Arisa." Katoru had one of those looks were you are watching a soap opera and see the mushy part. Except without the kissing scenes. While they were having this little scene of theirs, Yuki, Tohru, and Yumi were listening. (Yuki…spying. HA.) Tohru sighed. "This isn't going so well, Yuki. What can we do?" Yuki was in a pensive mood when he heard that. "Well, seeing that Katoru-san is Kyo's daughter and all, this can get messy." Yumi nodded thoughtfully, even though she had no idea of where can land to. "I have an idea. Just leave them alone for now. I'll tell you my idea for you come with me to someplace." Tohru nodded and smiled.

Katoru nervously looked away in case of any kissing. She realized that Katoru was trying so hard not to look but she can't help it. "Ahem." Kureno and Arisa broke apart rather quickly. "So, Kureno, how has it been without me for 15 years?" Katoru sat back down and continued to eat his meal but she kept a close eye on the adults. She had a feeling that kept saying déjà vu. 'I wonder why. It is like he has been was us up until now.' Kureno smiled at his first (and still) love and replied, "Fine. I am married."

Arisa felt her heart stabbed but she grinned like a hungry tiger. "Really? Congrats on that. Who's the lucky lady?" "Her name is Sakura. She is about a year younger than myself and she works on a coffee shop." The yankee smiled. Katoru didn't understand the connection between the two adults. "So, Katoru. Do you remember Kureno-san?" Katoru crocked her head and began to ponder.

Suddenly, a flash of memories poured into her head. She remembered Kureno helping her mom go to the airport and she remembered him kissing her forehead. But the memory that made her realize him the most was the conversation between her mom and him naming Katoru. "You…you named me. Am I right?" Kureno smiled gently and ruffled her hair. "Yup. You got me." She glared at him and fixed her red, crimson hair. Kureno chuckled. "So, where are you staying for a permanent household?" "Oh, I was thinking of buying a house in Sakura Gardens. You know, that one neighborhood. But that is besides the fact. What do you do for a living, Kureno?" Kureno smiling. "Oh, you don't know about my career?"

Arisa's eyebrows twitched with agony. "Oh, now we are being arrogant. I bet you don't know about my career either." Kureno laughed and threw his hands in the air in defeat. "The delinquent still has power! Amazing." He suddenly looked stern and turned towards little Katoru. "So, you are Kyo-kun's daughter?" Katoru nodded in return, wondering why he needed to know. "Yes. I am." Kureno looked at her for a long while until he finally sighed and pulled her in a hug. "Wha?" POOF! A pile clothes was on the ground and all there was left in Kureno's arms was a beautiful orange cat. Kureno sighed and laughed. "Like father, like daughter." Arisa was shocked at Kureno did that.

"H-how did you know? I thought it was a thing for Kyo and little Katoru only." Kureno placed Katoru down gently and stood up, looking seriously at Arisa. "It … is a complicated thing to say. You…better sit down for this." Arisa didn't understand and sat down with Katoru, who turned back. Kureno paced back and forth, feeling nervously. "How do I put this in a easy way?" Kureno kneeled down and looked at Arisa straight in the eye.

"Our family is cursed. Only a certain amount of family members are possessed by a vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. Whenever one of us becomes weak or is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we change into our Zodiac animal. I was possessed by the rooster spirit but then was freed from that spirit. Kyo-kun is the cat, Yuki-kun is the rat, Kagura-chan is the boar, Ayame-san is the snake, Hatori-san is the dragon, Shigure-san is the dog, Hiro-kun is the ram, Momiji-kun is the rabbit, Hatsuharu-kun is the ox, Kisa-chan is the tiger, Rin-san is the horse, and Ritsu-kun is the monkey. And our god is Akito-san."

Arisa started to understand why all of those years, Yuki of avoiding girls. Katoru finally understood why she was under the curse but she was a bit confused. "Kureno-san? If Kyo is the cat then does that my I shouldn't be the cat? Because you are only allowed to have one animal of the Zodiac at a time." Kureno nodded. "Very wise of you to notice. This is why us ourselves are confused of the many secrets that is bestowed from us. Even I, myself, is confused of how I escaped the rooster spirit." Arisa started to make an end to this.

"So, let me get this straight. There are, supposedly, 13 members of the Sohma family cursed with the animals of the Zodiac. My daughter is curse along with the family, not knowing how it is possible to have two cats and I am here, wondering, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO REACT AND LIVE MY LIFE NOW!" Kureno started to sweat has Arisa went a bit berserk. Katoru tried to reassure her. "Okaa-san. Calm down. I have been living my life for 15 years with this so-called curse and I have been doing fine, right? I mean, nobody knows about this in America anyway." Arisa's breathing was slowing down. She sighed. "I guess so. But how is it that Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun was able to produce a child? I mean, you did say that if one of the members of the Zodiac is accidentally, or not, hugged by the opposite sex, they would change."

Kureno took one really long deep breath. "Well, there is a certain day when the Zodiac members don't change. And it only happens once a year. Only on that specific day can they be 'normal' for once." Arisa smiled and thought about it.

Katoru decided to go back to the original topic. "So, what is your job exactly, Kureno-san?" He grinned and jabbed his thumb onto his chest. "I'm a model agent. I am currently waiting for my newest model from America. Her name is Aoi, I think. Do you know her? I am suppose to meet her tomorrow." Katoru and Arisa looked at each other and laughed, loudly. "Haha! Aoi! I didn't know that famous super diva would come here for a job! Right, Katoru?" "Right, Okaa-san!" They turned around and whispered to each other.

"**This is bad, mom." "Yeah. You don't have to say it twice." "Eventually, you will have to face him cause he is your manager. You can't just leave your career." **Arisa sighed and glanced at Kureno. **"I know. I know. But I do have a plan." **Katoru started to doubt her mom's plan. **"What?" "I will wear a disguise!" **Katoru started to sweat. **"Okay. Your fault if the plan fails." **Arisa grinned and turned back towards Kureno.

"So, have you seen a picture of her? She is really beautiful!" Katoru sweat dropped. 'Boasting about herself again. Really.' Kureno grinned. "Nope. All I know is her physical features written on my email." Arisa and Katoru gulped. "P-p-physical f-f-features?" Kureno nodded and pulled out a piece of paper out of his back pocket and unfolded it. "It says that she is tall, blonde, blue eyed, and has a spunky personality. Now that you think about it," Kureno looked at Arisa.

"That kind of describes you, Arisa." She snapped. "DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" Kureno laughed and playfully put his hands up in lose. "Okay, okay! Look, I have to go and get ready to meet Aoi tomorrow at the Modeling Agency. Ja mate ne, Arisa." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly for a long moment. Katoru nervously looked away. As they pulled away, he smiled. "You have certainly got better. See you later, Katoru-hime!" Katoru grinned and waved back.

Arisa grinned and noticed the household family returned with a bag of food. Tohru waved to Arisa with a huge grinned. "I have bought the ingredients we needed! Cake for Uo-chan and Katoru-chan!" Yumi agreed with the same happy energy. "A welcoming party for the Uotanis! And the Sohmas are invited!" Yuki just grinned and sat down. "Now, the food will get cold. Would you like to join us, Kureno-san?"

Kureno looked at the food and shook his head. "I don't want to disturbed your dinner." Tohru protested. "No, no Kureno-san. You should just eat. I will get ready for tomorrow's party. If you want, you can stay here for tonight! I don't think Sakura-chan would mind. I'll call her!" Tohru skipped into the kitchen, leaving the Kureno standing there. Yuki held out a filled-up bowl full of steam rice. "Dig in. Tohru-kun's cooking is just extravagant." Kureno sighed and sat down. 'This could be a bad move.' He sighed and gave in.

Tohru was dialing on the phone in the kitchen while some dishes were being made for tomorrow. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan! ……No, Kureno-san is with us. ……Oh, no. He will be staying over, though. Is that okay with you, Sakura-chan? …..I will. There will be a party here for my old high school friend! ….I think I never mention about her to you ever! Oh, sumimasen! ….Hai, I will see you tomorrow! Ja mate ne!"

As Tohru placed the phone down, she began to ponder. She may not be the smartest girl in the world but she can think up of some really good advice. 'This could be good to have all of Uo-chan's friends over yet she still has not learned about the burden that the Sohma family lives with.' She shrugged and went back to the kitchen to prepare food for tomorrow's party.

The young teens were upstairs in Yumi's room on the internet. The adults were 'catching up' in the living room downstairs. All four of them were dressing in their respectful pajamas. Yuki in a white tee and blue pajama pants. Kureno is the same but with a pair of black pajama bottoms. Tohru was wearing yellow pajamas and Arisa was in a green tank top and plaid pajama pants.

"So, Hatsuharu-kun still has that split personality thing?" Tohru laughed. "Haru-kun has not changed much at all! Neither has Momiji-kun or Hana-chan!" Yuki nodded in agreement and added, "Shigure-san is really no different that before yet it still amazes me about the fact that he is actually getting his novels on time." Kureno chuckled. "And Momiji-kun is quite famous for his violin playing. Momiji and his sister, Momo, are a very good pair of players." Tohru suddenly went into her thoughtful mood. "What does Momo-chan play again? Cello or piano? Do you know, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki sighed. "I told you about a billion times. Piano. Momo-chan plays the piano." "OH, yeah." Arisa raised her to get everyone's attention. "Question. What do you all do for a living?" Kureno smiled. "Well, you know what I do and I know what you do." Arisa smiled inwardly. 'Nope. Not a single bit close.'

Yuki smiled. "I am a CEO of a business company. Tohru-kun is one of the many chefs at a 5-star hotel. And she is the head maid there, too." Tohru blushed. "Yuki-kun, you can stop talking about me. So, Uo-chan. What do you do for a living?" Arisa smirked inwardly. "I use to work as a waitress at a coffee shop. You know, like old times." While Tohru and Arisa were girl talking, the guys were admiring the ladies.

"You know, I think Uotani-san really has grown more womanly then ever. Don't you think so too, Kureno-kun?" Kureno looked at the younger cousin. "Yuki, I think you have got some of Shigure-kun's perverted genes." Yuki glared at him. "Don't get me started." Kureno laughed heartily. "Don't worry about it. I agree with you though. Arisa is perfect for a model." Yuki smirked inwardly. 'Oh, you'd be surprised.' "And it makes me sad to think that you're married to Sakura-chan. I think Uotani-san is the perfect match for you. If only she didn't have Kyo's child here." Kureno smirked at the rat. "OH, you'd be surprised Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked at Kureno with a confused look on his face. 'What does he mean that!'

* * *

What DOES he mean by that? Read to find out. Sorry for all the waiting and stuff. I was really busy with school and with typing my other stories. If you are a Naruto fan, go to my profile to see my other stories!

Now for my review thanks!


	4. The Model, Aoi

Hope is still there.

* * *

Uotani returns back to Japan but what is the reason. Soon she reveals what the real reason why she ran away to America. But the pieces of the puzzle don't fit still. Today is the day where poor Kureno is meeting his newest model from America named 'Aoi' of blue in Japanese. What will Arisa do to disguise herself from her new model agent?

"Text" – Character's dialogue

'Text' - Character's thoughts

(Text) - Author's note

**"Text"** - Speaking in English

Okay, so I had MAJOR writer's bock. It lastedfor two months! Or maybe longer but be glad that the story is here!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Model, _Aoi_.

* * *

_Kureno looked at the younger cousin. _

"_Yuki, I think you have got some of Shigure-kun's perverted genes." _

_Yuki glared at him. "Don't get me started." Kureno laughed heartily. "Don't worry about it. I agree with you though. Arisa is perfect for a model." _

_Yuki smirked inwardly. 'Oh, you'd be surprised.' _

"_And it makes me sad to think that you're married to Sakura-chan. I think Uotani-san is the perfect match for you. If only she didn't have Kyo's child here."_

_Kureno smirked at the rat. "OH, you'd be surprised Yuki-kun."_

_Yuki looked at Kureno with a confused look on his face. 'What does he mean that!'_

The next day…

"**AHH! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" **Uotani Arisa ran around the house, trying to brush her teeth while putting on some jeans at the same time. Her daughter, Uotani Katoru slowly sat up from her bed. **"Ah…wha? Mom, what are you doing? I am trying to sleep." **Arisa rushed into the closet and pulled out her bag. **"Sorry honey. I have to meet up my agent, remember? I was too busy sleeping that I forgot about it."** Katoru examined her mother's actions and handed her a scarf. **"You'll need this for your disguise. And your sunglasses, too." **Arisa looked at her child with love and glomped her. **"OH, you're a life savior! Thanks sweetheart! Wish my lots of luck!" **Katoru lazily waved back with a silly grin. **"Luck, luck, luck!" **

Arisa rushed into the kitchen, finding some food lay out with a note on top. It said: Uo-chan, I am sorry for leaving early but the hotel needed me to cook for a big event happening tonight. Please take care of Yumi-chan and Katoru-chan. This should be enough for breakfast. I am sorry for giving you this burden but it was an emergency. Thank you, Uo-chan. The emergency phone numbers are on the table too. And Yuki-kun is at work right now. He should be home early then I should so he will make dinner. But I couldn't find time to make lunch. Gomen nasai! Tohru

Arisa smiled and scribbled a note down for Katoru before rushing out of the house.

At the agency…

"Damn, that women is late!" Kureno was pacing back and forth with a lot of people running around him. "Sohma-san sir! Miiko called and asked if you can talk to her about the clothes!" Kureno groaned and shouted back his answer. "Tell her that I will come by her office today with the model to discuss it with her personally! And where is my coffee?" A man with black hair and glasses sped walked up to Kureno while balancing a coffee mug and a pile of paper in his hands.

"Here it is, Kureno-kun." "Thanks Hitoshi-kun." Hitoshi is Kureno's trusted partner in crime. They were friends in their school years and Kureno can totally trust him with all of his heart. Thus, their understandment for each other is unbelievable. "You have an email from Robert again, Kureno-kun." Kureno sipped his hot cup of coffee and nodded. "I'll trust you to watch the door for Ms. Aoi." "Okay."

Kureno walked into his office and read the email from the Aoi's previous manager, Robert Cook.

"Dear Kureno Sohma,

As Aoi's previous manager, I just wanted to email you about some facts of her.

She is an outgoing woman with ambitious attitude. She is an optimist who can hold a strong grudge on other models. She is quite dotting about her dream man, who I don't know of, and she can be very, very dramatic. Overall, she is good person to get along with but I warn you, don't fall in love with her. It will cause chaos. Thank you and enjoy being her new manager.

Sincerely, Robert Cook."

Kureno smiled and laughed softly as he read this. 'My job has just got an upgrade.' Hitoshi ran into the room. "Kureno! Ms. Aoi has just arrived." Kureno walked out of the office and watched from the distance a woman walk in with a scarf and stylish sunglasses. Kureno couldn't help but grin. She is certainly the woman of Robert-san's descriptions.

Arisa slowly walked towards the HQ. 'Oh, man. I hope Kureno doesn't see through my disguise.' As he approached her, she flashed a smile. **"Why, you must be Mr. Kureno Sohma. Am I correctly?" **Kureno smiled back. **"Yes, I am Kureno Sohma. You must be Ms. Aoi. How do you like Japan?" **

Arisa smirked inwardly. 'So, _Mr. Sohma _knows English. This should be fun.' She flashed her sexiest grin at Kureno, who took in account that her smile was indeed sexy. **"Japan is very nice. The weather is certainly different but I think I can handle it."** Kureno noticed about her appearance. **"Umm…Ms. Aoi? Are you going to take off those sunglasses? It would be unnecessary to wear them inside the building." **

Arisa frowned at this suggestion. **"Well, I think I would like to keep these on for a while." **Kureno sighed. "Fine, fine." Arisa grinned. "Speaking English for you must be very hard." Kureno smiled at _Aoi_. "And it must be difficult for you to speak Japanese as well as I do, Ms. Aoi." She flicked her hair and turned to her right. "No, I am quite fluent in Japanese **but I prefer both English or Japanese."**

Kureno laughed and held his hand out. **"Well, then. May I be your escort for today's tour of the Model Agency Headquarters?" **She grinned and took up his offer. **"That would be oh so kind of you to do so, Mr. Sohma." "Please. Call me Kureno. Mr. Sohma makes me feel…old." **Arisa rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see her do so. 'You are old, baka.' "Okay, Kureno-kun." Kureno smiled and took her to the first room, her dressing room.

Katoru and Yumi woke up and ate breakfast together. "So, where is your okaa-san and otou-san now? At work?" Yumi gobbled down some rice politely and nodded after chewing. "Hai. Usually, I go do homework on Sunday but since you are here and I am done, may you can meet me other uncles and cousins." Katoru nibbled on a piece of cucumber while thinking over this. 'Mom did tell me to take care of Yumi-chan and I am related to her uncles. So technically, Yumi-chan is my cousin.'

Katoru nodded happily. "That's cool! Okay, let's go do that? And then, maybe we can go shopping!" Yumi smiled. "Yeah! That is perfect for a Sunday!" They both went into their rooms and pick an outfit for the day. Katoru decided to wear dress pants, a white v-neck, and a long black jacket, similar to the Red Butterfly's. Yumi decided to wear a blue skirt and a yellow shirt. Her hair was down while Katoru's hair was casual up.

They met back in the foyer, in front of the door. "So you have your cell?" Yumi pulled out a cell from her purse. "Yup! I even left a note saying that we are visiting family. Are you ready?" Katoru ruffled her hair a little. "Stole those words right out of my mouth. Okay, let's go."

Yumi and Katoru were walking side by side down to the familiar market Katoru was at yesterday.

"Hey. I was here yesterday before my dad bumped into me." Yumi gasped in surprise. "Really? Why were you here with your okaa-san?" Katoru jabbed her finger at the convenient store. "We need some stuff to keep ourselves alive while looking for a place to stay. Thankfully enough, otou-san is the one who helped out for the most part." Yumi clapped her hands together. "Kyo-sama did that? Wow!" Katoru looked at her funnily. "Why do you call him Kyo-sama?"

She grinned and held out a fist. "He is my sensei and my okaa-san's sensei for karate. He is really good but not as good as my dad! Of course, I can only go to Kyo-sama when possible. Otou-san would help me out when I am training out in the back." Katoru grinned. "I am good at karate too! Maybe we should spur together. Anyway, where are we going? Definitely not to the food market."

Yumi grinned and pointed at the music store. "There! You will meet my uncle." Katoru smiled and ran after Yumi, who ran into the store. Katoru walked in and instantly saw the light. Of how shining and well-kept all the instruments were kept. There were so many different instruments. Violins, violas, cellos, basses, guitars, pianos, flutes, tubas, trumpets, clarinets, drums, saxophones, French horns, oboes, triangles, cymbals, recorders, bells, etc, etc, etc! Katoru found herself wondering towards the guitars. She picked up a simple guitar and strummed her fingers across the stings, allowing them to compose a beautiful melody. She smiled and set the guitar back down.

"Oh, you simple to be connected to our finest guitar there, Miss Katoru-chan." Katoru spun around and instantaneously struck a karate pose. "Who's there?" The person laughed and held up his hands. "I give up! You can take me away to jail, sheriff." Katoru lowered her hands and stared at the guy. He had a beautiful headful of blonde hair that seem to bounce as he laughed. He looked German and wore sophisticated men clothes. He wiped away the tears that began to form at the edge of his eye.

"You are simply delightful, Miss Katoru-chan." Katoru crooked her head like Arisa would do when she didn't know who the person was. "Excuse me but who are you sir?" He smiled and held his hand out to shake. "I am the owner of this beautiful music store. Sohma Momiji at your service, madame!" He bowed down and bounced right back up.

Yumi came running towards Katoru with another women following her. She looked exactly like Momiji. "Katoru-chan! Oh, you have met Momiji-san already! He is my second uncle!" The women bowed down at Katoru, "Ohayo, Katoru-san. I am Momiji-niisan's little sister, Sohma Momo." Momo looked at Katoru with such huge eyes that it seemed impossible that this very woman is in her early 20s.

Yumi smiled and clapped her hands together. "You see, Momo-chan plays the piano while Momiji-san plays the violin. They are a famous duo in Japan." Katoru smiled at Momiji. "So, you can play violin and Momo-san can play the piano? Can you play a piece that maybe I can listen to?" Momiji accepted and request. "Of course. I will put a 'be right back' sign on the store door and we'll go to the back to play. Momo, Yumi. Go ahead and show our guest some more stuff before I come back."

Momo showed Katoru and Yumi to the back music room that most music groups use to try out the instrument before buying it. Katoru and Yumi sat down on some chairs while Momo sat behind the piano. "Okay! I am back!" Momiji picked up his violin and tuned it. "So Madame. What would you like for me to play today?" Yumi jumped up and down. "Oh! I know. My favorite song that I use to make you play all the time!" Momiji nodded and Momo immediately played a soft melody on the piano. Momiji immediately played a soft yet sad tune.

'Wow. This song is really getting to me.' Katoru listened and mentally thought about the zodiac animals. She couldn't help but hummed a made up tune with her own made up lyrics in her own head. She smiled as the sad and peaceful composition came to an end. She applauded for Momiji and Momo as they bowed slightly for their personal audience.

Yumi jumped up and hugged Momo. "That was beautiful as usually, Auntie and Uncle!" Momo giggled and gently hugged Yumi back. "Oh, thank you. But it was really nothing." As those two chatted a little, Momiji walked over to Katoru and sat in Yumi's former spot. "So, what did you hear Madame?" Katoru looked at Momiji was a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I don't know if you were trying to do this but I mentally saw the zodiac animals. I saw…" As she paused, Momiji couldn't help but smile at her option about it. "…well the song was like a sad party that all 12, no 13 animals attended to and it just doesn't get me at the ending." Momiji leaned in with a smile plastered to his face still. "Yes? And what exact do you think the ending sounded like?" Katoru deliberate pondered really hard about the right words. "It…was…it was an ending that didn't really ended."

Momiji was certainly surprised that she said those very words. He laughed softly and grinned. "It's nice to know that you can grasp the meaning of the song. It's rare to have a surprise visitor who just happens to be related to me to know the whole gist of the song." Katoru smiled back. She couldn't tell if Momiji was one of the zodiac members or just an ordinary Sohma.

Yumi jumped up. "Sorry Uncle Momiji and Auntie Momo but Katoru and I have to visit another person." Momo smiled. "That's okay. You two are also welcomed here since we all are family." Yumi smiled back and gave her a hug. "Thanks for understanding, nee-chan." Momiji grinned at Katoru. "It was a pleasure to meet the newest member of the Sohma family." Katoru smiled back and bowed down. "It was really kind of you to play that beautiful piece of music for us." Just as she finished that sentence, she suddenly gave Momiji a hug. "NANI?" shouted Momiji and he squeezed his eyes shut.

'Great! Now she will know!' Momiji was expecting a huge 'POOF' and a cloud to surround him, as he would normally do. But all he felt was Katoru's arms around him. 'Huh?' He looked down and saw that he hasn't changed into a rabbit. Katoru unclasped her arms from around him. "Sorry but I wanted to do that so I did it. Gomen nasai if it scared you." Momiji nervously laughed. "It was unexpecting but it was good."

Yumi grinned quietly as she witnessed this scene. 'Well, seems that Momiji-niisan knows now.' Momo gasped quietly but she didn't say a word. As both Momiji and Momo watched Katoru and Yumi exit the store, Momo went to reopen the store. Momiji stared at Katoru. "Do you think that she could be?" Momiji surprised and turned at his younger, cute sister. She knew about the curse too but Akito didn't know that she knew. He did have his suspicions about it though.

Momiji looked back at his own hands. "I don't know, Momo-chan. Maybe she is cursed too." Momo gasped. "But that is impossible! All the animals of the zodiac are still alive!" Momiji nodded. "I know. But this could be a fluke." Momo stopped shouting and looked at Momiji with her surprised yet confused look. "A fluke in the curse?"

As soon as Yumi and Katoru, they giggled. "Looks like Momiji-niisan is going to have a hard time figuring this one out." Katoru was bent over because her stomach was in pain from laughing. "The look on our uncle's face was priceless." Yumi nodded and straighten up with a slight serious face. "So, you figured out that Momiji-niisan is a member of the zodiac. How detective Uotani?"

Katoru grinned and coughed into her fist. "Well young reporter, he was playing a song that talked about how all the zodiac members felt like because of the curse and it was kind of obvious that you can only play that piece well if you are somehow part of it." Yumi pretended to hold an invisible microphone to her.

"Excellent deduction, ma'am. But the real question is how you figured out with member of the zodiac he is? And if Momo is another member along with her brother?" Katoru grinned widely and raised her fist into the air. "Yes!" "Really?" There was silence for 5 Mississippi seconds before Katoru replied back. "Actually, no." Yumi fell down anime-style. Katoru laughed and continued to walk with Yumi. "So, while I figure out what zodiac animal he is, please tell me where our next stop is."

Yumi giggled and pointed a clothing store. "There!" Katoru sweatdropped. "One of my relatives sells maid uniforms, nurse uniforms, and other clothes?" "Hand made! Come on, I am pretty sure that Ayame-ojisan will love to see you!" "Ayame-ojisan?" Yumi giggled again as they approached the store. "I should warn you that my uncle is a bit strange." Katoru crooked her head. "Strange? You should see some Americans." (No offense to anyone!)

Just as they entered into the store, Katoru saw rows of thread and fabric. "Wow! He must be really good." Then a voice came from the back of the room. "Welcome! I'll be there in a few seconds!" A woman came out of the back wearing a maid's uniform. Katoru gacked while Yumi ran up to her. "Mine-chan!" "Oh! It's Ototo-san's daughter!" They hugged each other and Mine noticed the other girl who entered the shop.

"Hello! Are you here to buy?" Katoru was confused and Yumi laughed out loud. "It's okay. This is Sohma Mine. My aunt. Mine-chan, this is Uotani Katoru. My cousin." Mine smiled and held out her hand. "It is very nice to meet you. I was warning…" Katoru immediately noticed Mine's facial expression. It scared the pants off of her. "Um…ano, Mine-san?"

Mine slowly walked closer to Katoru and clasped her hands together. "Would you like to try on some clothes? You look fit to try some pretty dresses on." Katoru was a bit frighten but she didn't back down. "Dresses? Please, I rather die then be seen in some frilly dress."

"You mustn't say such harsh, terrible words, young one!" Katoru, Yumi, and Mine looked towards the back once more and Katoru was stone dead. She was seeing an older version of Yuki with long silver hair skipping out of the back with a frilly dress on. Yumi's mouth was on the ground while Mine was giggling. Katoru just was speechless. She couldn't help but think that this lunatic could be her uncle. Then she just exploded. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! A FASHION SHOW? I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS IN A YAOI FANFIC! GIVE ME A BREAK!" (Note: If you don't know what yaoi means, ask some people to give you the bees to bees talk, if you know what I mean.)

Ayame's hyperness didn't falter when Katoru shouted 'such harsh, terrible words'. He simply ran up to her and clasped her shoulders. "It is a honor to meet a fellow friend Yumi-chan. Did she bring you here to try on some dresses? Then you have come to the right place!" He ran over to Yumi. "Yumi-chan! What brings my lovely niece to my lovely store? OH! Did you finally decided to where _it_?"

Yumi stubbornly crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air. "No." Katoru was flabbergasted that Yumi was even acting in this way. "What the hell is _it!_" Ayame ignored Katoru's protests and walked up to Yumi. "Why not, Yumi-chan? It will look so lovely on you." Yumi sneered. "I SAID NO!"

After several long minutes (to be exact, one full hour), Ayame was able to shut and listen to Yumi and Katoru. "So, this lovely princess here is our Kyonkichi's daughter! Splendid!" Ayame saluted and gave her a heartwarming handshake. "I apologize for my behavior early today but I am Sohma Ayame. Yuki's brother."

"Oh, so you are literally Yumi's uncle. Does otou-san have any siblings?" Ayame sadly shook his head and grinned. "Nope but I will be your uncle!" Yumi checked her watch and gasped. "OWAH! We're going to late! Gomen nasai! We have to go!" Yumi bowed at the married couple. "Katoru-chan! Say your byes and let's go!"

Katoru grinned and bowed to Mine. "Thank you so much for the hospitality!" Ayame winked. "Come again, Katoru-chan. But next time, bring your beautiful mother." Katoru grinned and leaped. "Of course!" She hugged him quickly and ran off with Yumi. "Ja ne, Ayame-san!" As soon as the door closed, Ayame slumped down to the ground.

"Eh? Ayame-kun?" Ayame ignored his wife's protests. 'That girl hugged me and I didn't transform!' He looked out the window to see Yumi and Katoru running down the street. 'Who is she?'

* * *

I am so sorry for taking FOREVER TO UPDATE! I wonder if anyone actually reads this. I was a bit busy with things and ended up thinking up the rest of the chapters. I really can't wait to type them out!

Kyo: "Then Why don't you do that?"

Me: Sweating. "Um…"

Yuki: "Maybe she is busy, just like she said, baka neko."

Kyo: "Don't call me that!"

Yuki: "B-A-K-A N-E-K-O."

Kyo: "ARGH!"

Tohru: "A-a-ano! Please review to make the fight stop."

Me: "And before Haru goes black."


	5. SORRY!

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I promise to make it up to you all by making it extra EXTRA LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You get the picture. Please send in some suggestions for scenes or others and I will consider them. Thank you so so much!!!!!


End file.
